The present invention relates to novel genes, isolated from plants, for bibenzyl synthase, and to their use for transforming vectors, host organisms and plants as well as for producing plants which exhibit an increased resistance towards pests.
Phenolic constituents, in particular 1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-(3-hydroxyphenyl)-ethane, which occur in orchids and have a toxic effect on pests, in particular fungi, bacteria and insects, and are thus suitable for protecting against these pests, are designated bibenzyls. The ability of orchids to synthesize these substances is considered to be an important defence mechanism. Plants of commercial importance are not known to have the ability to form bibenzyls or to produce them in a quantity which confers adequate resistance to pests.
It is known from EP-A 0 309 862 and EP-A 0 464 461 to use stilbene synthase genes for producing plants having an increased resistance to pests. These publications describe resveratrol synthase genes from groundnut plants and vines, in particular.